The 100th Hunger Games
by Isabella India
Summary: Ivy Hollbrook and Lily Hollbrook are identical twins. When Lily is selected a tribute, Ivy wishes she could volunteer for her, but she can't; this is the 100th Hunger Games and all rules have been twisted. Instead she puts her own life on the line and takes Lily's place. They are identical twins, no one will notice the difference, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_District 4_

I stand in the town square, feeling my nerves begin to dominate me. A woman stood on a high platform, looking out to the crowd. I expect she would have seen hundreds of neatly dressed children and teens standing in groups, faces pale and worried. Amoung those teens was me; Ivy Hollbrook. Standing next to me was my identical twin, Lilly. Both of us had identical features, raven black hair, misty blue eyes, pale skin and small nose. Although being identical, our personalities couldn't me more different. I was the curious one, who couldn't alway keep out of trouble. She was placid and often said to be the mature one. Because of our opposite personalities, we fit together like a puzzle piece; She was my best friend.

Now I reach out and clasp her hand tightly. She squeezes back and gives me a weak smile. I know how hard it is for her to put on a brave face. Two thumping tamps echo from the microphone.

''Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds, be ever in your favour.'' The womans voice is bubbly, which matches her very odd outfit. Giant blue orbs hung from her ears and her blue dress consisted of many small bubbles clinging together.

I cringe and want to make a comment to Lily, but when I see her face all I see is pure fear. Now probably wasn't the time for a joke.

''Ladies first.'' The woman says.

She stalks over to a bowl, full of folded paper. As her hand rumages through the bowl all I can think is that on one of those folded pieces of paper, is my name. She walks back over to the microphone with a slip of paper held delicately inbetween her manicured nails.

My heart accelerates and my blood throbs around my body. _Read the damn name out!_

''Lily Hollbrook.''

I almost laugh because this must be a joke. I furrow my eyebrows and look to Lily, just to make sure I heard right. Her face has turned a green and her eyes find mine. She looks at me desperatly I feel my heart wrench.

I heard right.

I keep my hand firmly around hers and don;t let go. I can see she doesn;t want to either, but we both know she has to go up. If I could I would volunteer, but this is the 100th Hunger Games, which calls for many changes and twists in the rules. I bite my lip and she does the same. I guess all these years together means our actions are basically symmetrical and the timing is perfect. But her going into the Hunger Games might mean I will never see her again. She could...Die.

''Come on dear. Which one of you is LIly Hollbrook.'' The woman on the stage says.

In a split second an idea forms in my mind. A crazy idea, but one that could save her life. I draw Lily in for a hug and she clings to me. Being a twin makes us nearly impossible to tell apart, that means no one will know that she is Lily and I am Ivy.

''Play along.'' I whisper in to her ear. I hope to God my voice was low enough so no one else heard.

She leans back out of my grasp and gives me a confused look. I smile weakly and watch as she swallows deeply.

I start to walk away from her and make my way to the stage. I turn back and glance at her. SHe understands what I am doing and she begins to say something. But I know she can't. If i get caught for pretending to be her to take her place in the Games, I will be executed; and she knows that.

I walk up the stairs to the woman and stand at her right side.

''You took your time Lily.'' She says annoyed.

I look to the ground silently.

I may be saving Lily, But i sure am setting myself up for a whole lot of ugly.

* * *

Do you guys like the idea? I will carry on if I get reviews. Let me know your thoughts! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Without looking down at Lily, I hold my head high and wait as the tribute from the boys is called out. A tall, clumsy looking boy walks up the stairs and stands with shoulders hunched.

Its Lily's ex-boyfriend: Max

I hear lily's sobbing from the crowd, but I don't know whether it is for me, or her ex, of whom she still has feelings for.

I instantly feel my heart sink. If we both die, she would lose two people she loves at the same time, and that would be unbearable for her.

Max and I shake hands and as I look into his eyes, I see weakness and fear. I honestly do not know what Lily sees in him.

I am immediately escorted to the justice building where I am shoved into a room by myself. There are luscious purple green curtains hanging from tall windows and silver gems stuck on the ceiling. I look up to the reflective gems and see my image looking back at me, distorted from the sharp angles of the gems. I sigh heavily and wait for my family to come and say goodbye. Or shout at me for being so stupid.

I hear frantic footsteps run, the noise becomes louder and louder as it near the room. The door is flung and I find myself in the arms of Lily. The _real _Lily.

''God, w-why did you do that?'' Lily demands through sobs.

''I couldn't let you go to the games Lily.''

''I-if they find out that you are pretending to be me, they will-'' Her voice breaks and a news flood of tears washes over her cheeks.

''They won't catch me.''

''But if they do-'' She argues back.

''They won't.''

She dabs her cheeks with the hem of her sleeves and steps aside, revealing my mother and father holding each other, looking angry.

I brace myself for the rant to come.

''Ivy! Why-why would you do this?'' My father shouts.

I bring a finger to my lips to shush him.

''You must keep this a secret Dad.''

He brings his hand to his forehead and slides it down his face.

''You will be killed if they find out you are really Ivy.'' My mother speaks up.

''I know.''

My mother shakes her head sadly and my father tightens his grip around her.

''Thank you for saving me Ivy.'' Lily says, pulling me in for a hug.

I laugh weakly.

''Anytime.''

My father gives me a stiff hug and my mother does the same, although with more compassion. I know they will be okay without me. Our family isn't rich, but very capable of luxurious living if they chose, only my parents believed in living simply.

My family walks out with fresh tears on their faces, and I realise I have some forming in my eyes. I quickly wipe the tear away and hold a velvet cushion to my body.

I have never felt more alone.

* * *

Max and I find ourselves seated to breakfast on the train that is taking us to the Capitol. The dark mahogany table is decorated with liberal amount of food. I can hardly wait to eat! I only feel sad that it is me eating all this food instead of Lily.

After dinner, Max intercepts me as I head to my room.

''Ivy.'' He says.

I am not surprised he knows it isn't Lily. They dated for so long, he knows all the differences about us.

''Yes?''

''It is you. I was just making sure.'' He replies.

''Don't tell.'' I hear the plead in my voice.

''Of course not.'' He says.

I sigh of relief and then raise an eyebrow at him.

''Anything else Max?''

He looks down awkwardly and I take note that I should stop being so blunt with everyone.

''H-how's your sister?'' He looks at me under his lashes and then back to the ground again.

I smile a little. He still isn't over her.

''She misses you.''

He smiles smugly and shoves his hands in his pant pockets.

''Sleep well, _Lily_.'' He winks when he says 'Lily'.

I don't reply as he walks away to his own bedroom down the train hallway.

* * *

It isn't long until Max and I are called to the dining room. The Chandelier shakes as the train comes to a stop. I glances out the window and gape open at the sight. It's the Capitol. Buildings are high, I think they must be touching the sky. The sunlight gleams off them and I have to look away before I am blinded. Waiting on the trains arrival are thousands of people. They are dressed as oddly as the woman who called out the tributes for my district. I cringe at the clashing colours and glance at Max. He waves out the window to them. He waves like they are old friends.

The crowds shout, scream and cheer. '_'District 4! District 4!''_

He nods at me and then returns to wave at his fans. I turn to look out the window and blow a small kiss out to the crowds. This time they jump up and reach for my window, clawing for me. They must think I am honoured to be a tribute. I laugh to myself.

Guess again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Review?**

* * *

After being escorted from the train, through the reporters, and to the apartment, I can say I am as tired as I have ever been. Reporters flashed their cameras at me and questions flew around me.

I didn't answer any of them.

My angle was to remain mysterious.

Now, I crane my head back and look at the apartment that stands majestically before me. It goes 12 stories up. I belong to District 4, so we take the fourth level.

As the elevator doors open, my apartment floor is revealed.

The walls were lined with white paper that had silvery-grey swirls decorating it. On a high platform stands a crystal clear, glass table. Its top already holds masses of food, similar to what I ate on the train, accept more colourful. There are chandeliers in each room, giving off an unnatural blue hue.

''I thought this would remind you of your district.'' Gala says gesturing to the lights above.

A while back I discovered that the woman in the bubbly outfit, looking ridiculous actually had a name: Gala

I look up at the lights and look back at Gala. I suppose they thought making the colours of this apartment floor blues and greens would co-inside with the fact that I am from the fishing district. I appreciate the act, but she got it all wrong. The green isn't nearly as florescent as they think, and the blue had more grey in it, not like this electric blue.

''Yes, it's perfect.'' I am getting better at lying.

Max smiles at me and then looks to Gala.

''Who is our mentor?'' He asks.

Gala looks down, clearing her voice like a lady.

''Well, as I am sure you know, District 4 has only ever had 2 winners. The first Henry Haggles, died at the start of this year. The second, Lucy Gilbert has just had her baby, so she is unable to come. ''

I look at her, feeling my mouth gape open.

''What are you trying to say? What, we don't have a mentor?'' I hear my voice climbing.

''I'm afraid so honey, you will still be able to practise with the other tributes though.'' She says with a fake smile.

''I am NOT your honey.'' I am shouting.

I storm to the edge of the room where the hallway starts, ready for escape.

''Lily, don't talk in such a way!'' Gala says.

I bite my lip.

At this moment I just want to scream.

_I have NO mentor, No family, and my name is NOT lily._

I hold back my thoughts and clench my jaw.

''Night.''

I turn to the hallway, causelessly navigating myself to a bedroom.

* * *

Today I watch the projector on the white walls. It's the introduction of the Hunger Games where they announce all the victors.

Max sits next to me, looking rather pale as the tributes for district 1 come up on the screen.

The boy is named Grey. Apart from his misty eyes, there is nothing grey about him. He has flaming red hair with bleach blond highlights at the spiked tips. He takes to the stage in a proud manner, so proud you can already see his excitement.

He looked crazy.

The girl looks meek. A complete contrast to the boy. Anyone could see that when she walks up, looking frail and breakable, His excited face frowns suddenly. Her name was Candy.

My mind is a daze through the rest of the other tributes. Max has already left, I think he was sick. Seeing all these pre-trained tributes from district 1, 2, and 3 would scare anyone.

Well except me.

It only fuelled my need to get back home to Lily.

* * *

Today was the day my stylists took control over my body. I am shown into a spotless room where I am ordered to put on a pale looking gown that reached my knees. As soon as the stylists had me horizontal on a platform, they examined me with their eyes. I looked up at them, trying to keep a snarl from forming on my face. They looked atrocious. One stylist had beady purple eyes, with black slits like a cats. Her fringe was jaggedly cut and her eyelashes were as long as my middle finger. The other stylist was a short man. His eyebrows were died yellow to match his lemon coloured lips and his cheeks were glittered with silver dust.

They work on me mercilessly.

Firstly they tugged at the stray hairs around my eyebrows, transforming them into perfect arcs.

Next my legs were being stripped of all hair and the pain seared up my legs. I hissed through my teeth as they took the last wax strip from my leg.

My nails were clipped, hair washed and my body was scrubbed until I felt as if they had removed a layer of skin.

They order me to stand and that when I meet my costume designer.

''I'm Jacquie. But call me Jay.'' She reached out her hand for me to shake.

I take her hand and shake it. She leads my into a room as they start preparing me for the costume.

''District 4, the district of fishing.'' She says with a smile.

I nod curtly.

''You saw last year's costume for District 4, right?'' She asks.

I nod again and then cringe.

''It has got to be better than that, surely.''

She laughs and smiles widely.

Lasts year, district 4 had ghastly costumes. They wear given a head piece resembling a fish and then a thick, fat fish tail attached to the outfit.

I doubt they got any sponsors.

''No darling. You will look much better.'' She says.

I breath out a sigh.

She orders me to close my eyes as she fetches the outfit. It seems like hours until she returns. She lifts the costume over my head and down my body.

''Okay, open Lily,'' Jay says.

I swallow when I hear Lily's name but open my eyes anyway.

As I look into the mirror I can hardly believe the creation Jay has made.

Hugging my small curves is a blue, crystallised bodice. It has gems of turquoise, dark blue, light blue, baby blue and every other blue adorning it.

My eyes trail down my body.

The blue gems slowly fade out to emerald green coloured gems. It's fitted and flares slightly at the bottom. Hanging over my shoulders, arms and falling to the ground is a see-through green mesh. It hangs off me majestically like a cape.

I look at myself as a whole and instantly see what Jay has done.

She has made me a mermaid.

I smile at her and feel grateful for having her.

''Thank you Jay.'' The sincerity is evident in my voice.

''Darling, You were always gorgeous, but in this you will look positively stunning.'' She says.

I look to the floor. This was meant for the real Lily.

Not me.

Jay claps her hands and giggles.

''Now it is time for hair and makeup!'' She says.

When the makeup artists and hair dressers are done with me, the mermaid look is truly completed. My misty blue eyes are outlines with silver, making my eyes look far more electric than they are. I have a pale rose red lipstick on my lips that do not look to try hard. My black hair is left down, but loosely curled at the ends. Stray pieces of curled hair outline my face, making it look much fuller. Finally, silver gems are places randomly through my hairstyle, making me shine whenever I move.

I smile at Jay, and she smiles back.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think?!**


End file.
